


Coming Down

by skyenotdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, takes place sometime in season one, totally au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenotdaisy/pseuds/skyenotdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stake out that goes a little haywire, Grant takes Skye to one of his safe houses nearby to clean up, though they probably end up just getting messier. </p>
<p>My first skyewardsmutfest story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

“Remind me why we don’t have some sort of robot to do things like this?” Skye asked as she flipped through another page in her magazine.

“Because robots wouldn’t have the required response time to take down a suspect once he came into view or how to react if the suspect tried to evade them.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has some of the brightest minds in the universe working for them, and you’re telling me that no one could come up with a robot that does all that?”

“Yes, now would you put that up? You’re supposed to be paying attention.”

Skye sighed, but did as her supervising officer told her, slipping the magazine back into the bag strapped to her back. “This is so boringgggg …” Skye said dramatically. “I thought stake outs were supposed to be all cool and fun?”

“Common misconception.” Grant replied simply, his whole body stiff and poised for action, his face practically glued to the binoculars he was currently supporting.

“How do we even know this guy is here anyway?” Skye continued to question.

“We don’t.”

This information threw Skye. “Wait. You mean we could be here for absolutely nothing?”

“No.”

“How so?! We’re waiting for a guy who’s probably not even here!”

It seemed her words had finally annoyed him enough to tear his eyes away from their diligent looking at the building. “We’re ruling out possible locations. There’s a few locations he could be. This seems one of the most likely, and if he shows up, Coulson wanted us here to intercept. So no, we’re not here for nothing, now could you please stop talking? I can’t concentrate with your constant chattering.” Without another word, Grant brought the binoculars back to his eyes and went straight back into “super-secret agent” mode.

If it was anyone else, Skye might have been offended, but she knew this was just how Ward was. He was blunt and had little tolerance for anything other than the task at hand, pretty much the total opposite of her, bordering on ADHD, mind. After being his rookie for several months now, it didn’t bother her anymore. In fact, she was even finding she liked his bluntness rather nice, and now that she spent more time with him, she was liking the person she was finding under the agent even better. If she was honest with herself, Skye was glad that she had been paired up with Ward for this anyway. “Fine, I’ll shut up and let you focus on your diligent observation of possibly nothing.” Skye told him, crossing her arms over her chest and hiking her feet up on the wall in front of them loudly, causing Ward to shoot her a quick look that she returned with an innocent smile. Apparently he didn’t think it was worth an argument since he just went back to focusing out the window.

Skye had managed to count to about a hundred and fifty-nine sheep when something finally happened.

“That’s him,” Ward said, his eyes focused solely on one individual currently getting out of a cab to go into the apartment building across the street.

She snatched the binoculars from him and focused where Ward had been looking. The guy definitely matched the description, but it was still a little hard to tell from this distance. “Okay so what do we -”

But when Skye looked over at Grant, all she saw was an empty seat and a flash of black going down the fire escape. She rushed to the window, watching with slight awe as he made his way down the building effortlessly. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he didn’t even break a sweat.

“Yeah, I think I’ll take the stairs.” Skye told herself as she looked down on him one more time before rushing off to try and catch up with him.

————-

Skye had never really felt like she had been blessed in the whole “luck” department with the whole, being an orphan, getting moved around from foster home to foster home, and then the living out of a van situation wasn’t actually ideal either, but today, she wondered if her luck had changed. After all, how many people could say that they had watched their S.O. tackle a suspect into a pond, sending ducks, and probably fish, flying everywhere? She guessed not many, and had been so disappointed she hadn’t managed to film it on her phone.

It was actually about that moment that her phone started ringing. That meant that she unfortunately had to stop her laughter, and try to sound serious as Ward crawled out of the pond soaking wet with the suspect equally wet. “Hey, A.C.! What’s up? Are you guys having as good of a time as Ward and me? I sincerely doubt it.” She said, unable to keep a tone of amusement out of her voice.

“You guys can call off the search now. We’ve got him.”

“Ward actually – wait what?”

“He was at the property in New Mexico. Turns out the location we sent you both too actually belongs to his brother.”

“Brother, huh?” Skye repeated, watching Ward drag the man out of the water, the man looking more than slightly panicked at the rough treatment and protesting loudly.

“Yes, his brother. Anyway we’re going to drop him off at the Hub for questioning, and then we’ll head over to pick your guys up. Should be only a few hours.”

“Sounds good, AC. See you then.” Skye hung up the phone before looking at Ward who was making his way over to her, prisoner in tow. “Yo, Ward, we’ve got the wrong guy.”

That stopped the agent in his tracks. “What do you mean, Skye?”

“AC and May got him, this guy’s his brother.” She said, gesturing to the guy Ward had practically just shoved to the ground.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ward practically growled at the man.

“Because you were chasing me!” The man replied, cowering under Ward’s harsh gaze.

It was at that moment that Ward hoisted the man to his feet, looking very much like a drenched an angry black bear who had been deprived of his dinner. “Get the hell out of here.” Ward told him gruffly as he let go of the man’s coat.

The man didn’t need to be told twice, and took off running without a glance back.

Really, Skye tried hard to fight back the giggles threatening to break from her throat as she looked at her S.O., but really who could blame her for letting a couple go? It was the funniest thing she had seen in weeks.

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.” Ward threatened her.

Even though she was still overcome with trying not to laugh, Skye managed to mime zipping her lips closed and throwing away the key.

“Get in the car. I have a safe house not too far from here with clothes.” He said before she could ask.

“Shouldn’t we put down a towel or something?” Skye asked when they reached the jeep. All she was met with was a glowering look. “Okay then,” She said, fighting back a smile once more as she climbed in.

————

The safe house was fairly close, and they arrived within half an hour. It was just a small little brick house with two windows in the front. Obviously Ward paid someone to look after it since the grass was cut and the small garden out front well maintained. She was actually surprised by just how … homey the place looked. Even more so when she walked inside. “This is your safe house?” 

“One of the many. Why so surprised?” He asked her curiously, raising his eyebrows at her before reaching up to take his wet shirt off and toss it onto a nearby wooden chair.

Obviously, this was a site Skye had seen before. She worked out with the guy and lived with a plane on him for God’s sake, but something about Ward shirtless with those ridiculous abs and still fairly wet, his hair a mess and dripping everywhere still, set something off in her. Of course she knew the guy was attractive, but this was different, and she couldn’t bring herself to focus on anything else but those abs.

“Skye?”

“Mhmm?”

“My eyes are up here.”

Skye stopped nibbling on her lower lip, not even realizing just how obviously she had been staring at him. “Sorry, just enjoying the view. What were you saying?”

She waited for him to comment on her staring, but he just shook his head, and if Skye wasn’t mistaken, she even saw a little smirk on one corner of his lips for a moment. “I asked why you were so surprised.”

To turn her focus somewhere, Skye walked around the small living room, taking in the electric fireplace, and the soft furniture, and slipped her shoes off, enjoying the soft carpet beneath her feet. “Just never took you as much of an interior decorator.” Skye replied, turning back to look at him. Her fingers dancing along the mantle place.

“I think you might be surprised by some things about me.” Ward had followed her over to the mantle, switching the fireplace on and immediately both of them were met with a blazing heat.

“Like what?” Skye questioned with a disbelieving quirk of her eyebrow.

He just smiled in return.

“Shouldn’t you be getting dressed?” Skye asked him crossing her arms over her chest, inadvertently causing her breasts to push up and more into his view. She would have had to be blind to miss the direction his gaze immediately traveled. “My eyes are up here, Ward,” She teased in amusement.

Ward’s eyes immediately moved back to hers. “Just enjoying the view.” He mocked.

Skye’s mouth opened slightly in disbelief at the playful tone. She had never seen this side of Ward before, and was finding she quite enjoyed it. Reaching up, Skye placed a hand on the back of his head, pretending to look for lumps, but really just running her fingers through his hair. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head when you fell into that pond?”

“I jumped.” Ward insisted, but didn’t make any attempt to pull away from her, a first for sure. In fact, Skye swore he actually moved a little closer.

“Sure you did,” she said with a laugh.

There was no mistaking it this time, there was definitely a smile on his face, a small one, but definitely a smile.

“Is that a smile again? That’s two in like a month!” Skye exclaimed in shock.

“I guess you just bring it out in me.” He said, and even though Skye thought his words were meant to be teasing, there was a note of sincerity in his voice.

Skye didn’t know what it was about that moment. It could have been a lot of things. It could have been the fact that Ward was shirtless, the fact that they were alone, the fact that there was a fireplace heating up both of their bodies, or it could have just been all the sexual tension that had been building up since the moment they met, but the next moment they were kissing, Skye’s hands tangled tight in his hair as he gripped her waist equally as hard.

He kissed the way he worked, hard, passionate and confident. There was not even a brief moment of hesitation as his tongue traced her lips ever so softly yet insistent. He explored her mouth and body the same way that he worked as well. Thoroughly. Skye was embarrassed to admit it more than made her knees weak, and almost before she even realized what he was doing, his hands had traveled down to her ass, lifting her into the air. Thankfully she got the que and wrapped her legs tightly around him. She couldn’t fight back the gasp as her hips met his and the delicious friction he created.

It seemed like more than past her time for Skye to start pulling her weight, and her hands tugged sharply at his hair, a smirk of satisfaction forming on her lips at his grin. Somehow, she had realized that he probably liked it rough. Before she could further her teasing though, he pulled away and suddenly Skye was hit with the notion that maybe they had acted a little too quickly here, but to her surprise, that wasn’t it at all.

His lips traveled immediately down her neck, biting and nibbling seductively, the sensation making Skye’s fingers dig into his scalp. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” She heard him mutter before placing a delicate kiss to her collarbone.

“Then what’s stopping you?” Skye asked, nibbling on her bottom lip as she looked down at him.

“You want this?” Ward asked her, his hands tightening slightly on her.

Skye smiled softly at the question. “Of course I do, idiot.” She said, running a hand through his hair.

It seemed the weirdly serious conversation had slowed them down for the moment, and Skye tightened her own grip on him as he lowered her to the floor and the ridiculously soft rug in front of the fireplace. “I still can’t believe you picked this out.” She said as she enjoyed the lusciousness of it.

There was that ridiculously sexy smirk again right before her, his face only inches away. “I paid someone to decorate.” He admitted.

“I knew -”

Suddenly her lips were otherwise occupied.

Skye was amazed at the way he treated her body. When she had thought about Grant Ward as a lover before, and she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she had, she had never pictured him so … gentle, but that was exactly what he was. His hands, rough and strong as they were, traced her body with the softest touch, and when his hands finally found their way the tops of her breasts, Skye almost sighed in relief as his thumbs brushed the material covering what she knew was probably his favorite part of her body. It was so wonderful, but at the same time, it drove Skye completely crazy, craving his hands on her bare flesh, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She pushed on his shoulders gently, but even though she knew they probably barely had any effect on him whatsoever, he obliged her, leaning backwards until they had flipped positions, and Skye was now on top. She didn’t hesitate to reach under her shirt and grasp it, pulling it over her head, her bra soon following. It took him even less time to reach for her breasts, squeezing and rubbing just hard enough to be pleasurable. She moaned loudly at his ministrations and found herself grinding on his very hard cock, the denim of their clothes rubbing deliciously even though she knew skin to skin contact would be much better.

He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as within seconds he had sat up, bringing his lips to the breast he had abandoned with his hand to reach inside her pants, unbuttoning them and tugging them gently down until they became loose on her hips. He didn’t waste any time with her underwear either, taking them off at the same time.

Wanting to return the favor, Skye reached for his pants as well, but his hand stopped her. She sent him a confused look, but all he did was lay back down and look up at her. “This is about you.” Grant told her, and without another word, hoisted her up to sit on his face.

God his tongue was wonderful. Skye writhed above him as it traced slowly up and down her slit, taking its time before it found her hole, plunging inside. She gasped loudly at the sensation, reaching once again for his hair and holding onto it tightly. Unfortunately, his tongue didn’t spend nearly as much time there as she would have liked, slipping back out but finding its way quickly to her clit. Skye nearly screamed as he took it into his mouth, sucking gently. She was so caught up in sensations, she almost didn’t notice a hand sneaking under her and two fingers replacing his tongue. It wasn’t long before she was riding his face, holding his hair like reins as she encouraged his movements and approached an amazing orgasm. Where had he learned to eat a girl out like this? She knew a few guys who could definitely take lessons from him. He seemed to be able to tell that she was getting close, because his mouth sucked harder on her clit while his fingers plunged deeper and faster. All it took was a simple curl of his fingers in just the right spot, and Skye was coming all over his face.

She felt him lapping up everything that she gave him and couldn’t deny the feeling was ridiculously hot, and made her want him inside her even more than she already did, which she hadn’t thought was possible. Thankfully he seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he rolled her over onto her back, on top once again, but then her hopes were dashed as he started getting up. “Where do you think you’re going?” She demanded, grabbing his arm and tugging him back to her.

“We need a condom.” Grant answered.

“I’m on the pill.” She answered quickly, unfastening his pants and pushing them down so fast she probably could have beat a world record. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, double checking.

“Grant Ward I swear to God if you don’t get inside of me right now -”

It seemed he really enjoyed shutting her up with his lips, except this time it was his lips and his cock plunging inside of her at the same time.

Actually it was probably a good thing he kissed her or else the scream that she made might have alerted the police. He was so big. Not like porn star big or anything, but filling, thick, and good. God, so, so good. She wanted him to stay like that for so long, and tightened her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper. “Fuck, Grant,” she moaned, her hands slipping slightly on his sweat soaked back.

Grant seemed to think this was her giving him permission to move, and he slowly pulled almost all the way out of her, thankfully that didn’t last long as he pushed back in with a grunt. “Skye,” she heard him groan as her lips found his neck.

It was almost as if it was a competition to see who could get the other off first. Grant’s thrusts sped up as her fingers left scratches on his back. His fingers found her clit again as she found a spot behind his ear that sent a shiver up his spine that she felt.

Still, he knew exactly what he was doing. One of his hands found her breast again, pulling on the nipple roughly as he thrust hard into her, causing her to cry out while he pinched her clit, and she saw stars. She grinded down hard on him as with another squeeze her release hit her like a sack of bricks, flooding her body with pleasure as his cock continued to thrust inside her. He only lasted one or two thrusts though before the clenching of her body overtook him. Through the hazy consciousness of post fantastic sex, Skye felt his hot release inside of her, and found herself amazed once again that he hadn’t collapsed on top of her, but instead had the foresight to collapse on his side, taking her with him.

Her eyes closed and her head found his chest, breathing heavily and her fingers tracing the lines of his abs. Even though Skye was completely exhausted, she found herself wanting more. This one time hadn’t been nearly enough to really explore him and get to do all the things she wanted with him. She didn’t know if he would ever get that chance though, and even as his hand traced slowly up her back, she couldn’t help but wonder if they had made a mistake.

“The team will be here soon.” Grant said after a few moments.

Skye sighed, wanting this moment to last longer. Just the two of them and no one else and no complications. “I know.” She replied, finally sitting up and brushing her hair to the side.

“I’ll go get dressed.” Grant said, and without another word, stood up to go get some new clothes.

Skye watched him, enjoying the view for what might be the last time. She hoped not though, and she was hoping he was thinking the same thing because damn.

Grant Ward was seriously amazing at sex.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first entry for skyewardsmutfest, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave comments and or kudos!


End file.
